Karkat's Crush
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: It was the Senior year at High-school and Karkat, the clerk of the town's pet store was finally getting some courage to try and ask the cute girl who loved dogs out, Jade. Thing was, his mental disorders were getting a bit too much, and fate may have a dark sense of humor by the end of his story.
1. The Pet Shop

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323d44caf736d63f12e9c6134caf087a"It was another day at the pet shop, Karkat had been there for the whole of Sunday, tending to the animals and the new puppies. He was a lanky seventeen year old that had pale skin, white hair, red eyes, and suffered from major mental disorders, but he swore that he'd never let them get in the way of him asking his crush out. Jade Harley, the sweetest and cutest girl in his whole school who had a soft spot for animals of any sort, but mostly dogs. She had been coming into the shop day after day for almost two weeks now. Sometimes she even had these adorable little dog ears on that moved with her emotions, and it just made Karkat love her quirkiness even more. While Karkat had been daydreaming and holding a pencil above the last empty page in his sketch book, he heard the bell on door chime, alerting him to Jade walking in. Jumping to his feet, he clumsily walked to her side, talking as fast as possible. "Is there anything you need after yesterday? If not, we just got a new batch of puppies last night." There was a smooth raspiness as his voice passed the pale smile on his lips, matching the sparkle in his blood red eyes that always seemed to be hidden by his messy, ghost-white hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d3d89dafa457221410274274d78c57""Not really, I just wanted to see the cute puppies!" She said with glee and looked around, nervous to talk to him. One of the puppies, a beautiful, completely white Alaskan Husky that had piercing ice blue eyes, barked at Jade and she went over to kneel at its paws, talking to it in a voice that a mother would use to talk to her baby. As she spoke to the dog, Karkat's fingers began to entangle in each other, his breathe got short and an anxious feeling settled in his stomach as he revved up his courage and began to blurt out, "I was wondering... See, I've had a crush on you for a long time and I was wondering...Do you wanna go to Prom with me? You don't have to." When the last sentence found its way to Jade, a blush settled on her cheeks and nose, light like a flurry of snow that was made even brighter by her smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef7b5bf702301432cbbe192a11155e9""Uh... Sure! I can go with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ce71772731fb695fc7517b37b37453"She went back to playing with the puppy, her mind now racing around a singular thought: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He says he has a crush on me... Should I tell him about my crush on him? /emShe decided against it and stayed quiet as Karkat stumbled over his words, his blush covering his whole face, a deep red, trying to say a thank you while he walked back to the counter and started the sketch on the final page. A suit, and a dress that he had already made, but he needed to show them to her tomorrow so that he could alter them if she didn't like the designs. Finally, all the the skills his brother had taught him had come in handy. While he finished up on the suit, Jade got up and grabbed her backpack, one foot out the door before she hollered, "Bye Karkat! See you at school tomorrow," with a smile still present, and waved good bye, heading home with a blush still on her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e33dccbad79ca431baa806a8fbb7293"Once she left, Karkat face palmed and cursed himself out under his breathe, getting his stuff together after he had checked, fed, and cleaned all the animals he could, he left. The lock clicked and he started to head home through the alleyways, having learned the hard way the most people don't like Albinos. Once he got home, he went past the dining room where his brother, Kankri, father, a known protester for equal rights and fair treatment, and his grandfather were all eating dinner. He didn't stop to eat (again), and instead went straight off his shirt, he looked in the mirror. I pale, lanky boy with sad eyes and many scars looked back at him. His ribs and shoulder blades were almost piercing his skin and yet he still wanted to loose more of the useless weight that he had. Usually he wouldn't sleep at all, as the dark bags under his eyes told, but tonight would be different and strange, with dreams filled with Jade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578a46900894f3e134dbdea9a04441f6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e18c24f42848183dd59f281b709556cd"After Jade got home, she cooked food for her brother, John, and herself since their grandparents weren't home as usual. After that she went upstairs, to the top floor of their mansion, and laid on her bed, thinking about how cute they would look at Prom. it didn't take her long to fall asleep and have Karkat fill her sweet dreams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a9c83c807c1c803a0eb6037aa052831"-/p 


	2. A Simple Bath

The next morning went as usual for Karkat, getting on the bus only to be bombarded by balls of paper. It was worse once he got to school, getting pushed and shoved, snickers following the loud clink and clank of lockers. Today was different though, he didn't care about any of what the bullies were doing, all he cared about was finding Jade so that he could show her the finished designs for their outfits. The only problem was that he had no idea what her first period class was. A raspy "god fuck it" came from his mouth before hearing Jade yell his name across the sea of students. He saw push her way towards him as he did the same, flipping to the last page in his sketch book, speaking breathlessly.

"I was thinking I could make these for us, for Prom, how would you like that?"

"Those look beautiful! Thank you Karkat," she paused to hug him before she continued to speak, "They look amazing, but I have to go to class now, I'll see you later."

Karkat watched her leave, a smile in her face as he mumbled a quiet "see ya" before walking out of the empty halls, deciding that he'd just skip today and go to the park and try to calm down. After an hour or so, he headed to his empty home, so it would be fine to do what he had planned. Once he was inside, he dropped his backpack by the front door and pulled out his phone as he made his way upstairs, typing quickly and sending a text to Jade. "If I don't make it, I still want you to wear the dress to Prom...please." Since he had already made the dress, he pulled it out of his closet, placing it on his bed with a note for Jade on it. Checking to make sure everything was in place, he went to draw a hot bath.

Jade had made it to third period with a few minutes to spare when she felt her phone go buzz buzz and she looked to see a text from Karkat, confused as she texted back "Why wouldn't you make it?" She watched it send as class started and put it away, realizing that she'd have to wait until the end of class to check his next text and make sure he was okay. The teacher started to talk, but Jade couldn't focus on biology today, all she could think about was if Karkat was hurt and really needed her help. She knew he was depressed and that he got bullied a lot, but she didn't know how it affected him or how he dealt with it. The thought scared her now, of what could happen or what he might be doing.

Karkat had put on his Final Moments playlist which consisted of but wasn't limited to: If You Knew by Joel Faviere, Her Last Words by Courtney Parker, Save Me by Globus, etc. When he heard the phone vibrate and looked at the text, he spoke under his breath, "You'll see soon enough Jade..." He got into the bath, naked except for the razors that he had in his hands. He had lied to his family when he said that he had flushed them. As he sat on the steaming water, he started with small cuts on his wrist, then slightly larger on his thighs, the dark blood slowly turning the water red as he began to carve I'M FUCKING SORRY into his stomach, blood pouring from the deep gashes.

Class had ended for Jade and her fingers typed quickly after she pulled out her phone. "Karkat? Tell me you're okay, please!" She walked into the cafeteria but changed her mind and left, running as fast as she possibly could to get to Karkat's home, a bad feeling in her stomach as she knocked on the door, looking to see if she could see him, of which she couldn't. Karkat's hand dropped the razor, the brush having one last stroke on its sad red picture before disappearing into the red water as Jade finally bust through the front door, running upstairs to the sound of running water. The albino went limp and slipped under the water, his tired eyes watching the bubbles that contained his last breathe float to the surface. The water started to run over the edge of the tub as Jade began to bang on the door, tears slipping down her face. "Please Karkat, don't do this to me!"

Karkat began to choke on the bloody water and was nearly dead from blood loss by the time Jade got through the door, screaming when she saw what was in front of her. She slide over to the edge of the tub, picking up Karkat's head and pulling him out so that she could cover him with a towel and dial 911, the ambulance arriving in minutes, and working quickly, Jade following them into the ambulance. Her tears were landing on his cold hand as the paramedics did their best to keep him alive. His eyes rolled around as they pulled into the ER parking lot and then they stopped moving, his death imminent from the moment he had carved into his stomach. Jade got out of the ambulance, waiting in the lounge for the Doctor. She shot out of her seat when he came out, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Forgive me for the words that I'm about to say."

"He can't be..."

"We did all that we could, I'm sorry. We've alerted his family and they'll be here soon."

"Can- Can I see him? I just wanna say goodbye."

The tears wouldn't stop as the doctor lead her to the corpse. When she saw it, she almost screamed. His hand was colder, skin paler. His messy white hair covered his eyes and part of his face that seemed so peaceful, he could almost be sleeping, but there would be no more dreams filled with Jade. She kissed him on the forehead and spoke her goodbyes.

"I wish you could've been alive to come see me at prom. I promise that I'll wear the dress to prom. I just...I wish you could've worn the matching suit."


End file.
